A Birthday Worth Remembering
by Elemental Angels and Demons004
Summary: Today's a special day for Elemental, the author, and the Smashers hope to make it worth remembering. But knowing the Smashers will somehow screw this up, who will pay the price in the end?


A Birthday Worth Remembering

**A/N: The day has finally arrived guys! It's mah 15th birthday! The summary says it all, so there's not much to say. But, I do have a lot to say at the end of the story! Enjoy!**

It was actually a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. Too peaceful though... Especially for the residential Smashers. But Elemental didn't seem to notice and was relaxing on the couch, playing on her purple 3DS XL.

"Ah, it's nice to relax with no one to bother me about anything," she sighed as she mashed the A button. Then the sound of Kirby dying from the speakers was heard. "Man, I wished Kirby had an unlimited float ability..."

All of a sudden, an airhorn blew right next to her ear. The elemental author screamed in surprise and fell off the couch, dropping her 3DS on the floor.

Kirby then hopped on the couch wearing a party hat that said **15 years!** on it. "Happy 15 years of being alive!" He shouted, throwing some confetti in the air, blowing the airhorn once more. Mario, Link, Fox, Ike, Marth and Kyte then walked in wearing similar party hats.

"Don't you mean 'Happy 15th Birthday'?" Mario asked with a deadpan expression.

"It basically means the same thing," Kirby retorted.

"Do we have to wear these obnoxious hats?" Marth asked in a exasperated tone. "They're messing up my hair! I just brushed and applied hair gel to it an hour ago!"

"Yes! It's showing respect towards Elemental and her special day!" Kyte demanded, smacking Marth on the arm.

"Why are even having a party for someone who joined Fanfiction about three weeks ago?" Ike asked, which earned him a glare from everyone.

"Ike! That's rude!" Kyte yelled, also smacking him on the backside of the head.

"Come on guys," Fox said. "Even though we knew her for a couple weeks, Elemental still loves us and our game series. We should at least pay her back by celebrating this special day with her."

"I'm still peeved about wearing this stupid hat," Marth mumbled.

"But then again, during those 15 years of her life, she's written some pretty god stories so far," Link said. "Even though she started Fanfiction when she was 14, she's written all sort of stories when she was in third grade. This is just another step in her life to having her stories noticed."

"Also on that note," Mario continued. "Her one year anniversary is exactly a month and 20 days away. So she's been working her butt off to write multiple content for all of us to enjoy. From her Fanfictions about us, to her numerous fantasy stories which she prefers to keep to herself. Everything she's created has been apart of her life for 15 years."

"Wow, that's a lot for one high school freshman do complete with a seemingly no social life," Ike commented, thinking about what was said. "Did she willingly expect everything in her life to work out like that?"

"Of course not," Fox answered. "She never thought she would be writing stories when she was young. Although she wanted to inspire people, she never thought it would be through words and the internet.

"Think about it. Back before she was introduced to creative writing, she wanted to play soccer along with other sports and focus on music, like the piano and xylophone rather than even think about writing. But when she had the opportunity to write a story for a grade, she found the interest of writing whatever she felt like. And look what got her this far in 15 years."

An awkward silence passed over and Marth put on a look of confusion, and turned to the leader of the Star Fox Team.

"How in Crimea did you know all of that information?"

A blank look appeared on the fox's face. "I honestly don't know."

"Spekaing of, HOW do we even know all of this stuff?" Marth wondered out loud. As the six of them tried to process their newly found knowledge, Peach and Zelda walked in, carrying a huge strawberry cake with vanilla icing that had 15 candles on it.

"Happy birthday Elemental! May the Star Spirits shine down upon you and grant all your wishes!" Peach said with a smile. When his eyes landed the cake, Kirby grinned.

"CAKE!" And with that, he inhaled the whole two tiered cake. Zelda looked at the now empty plate in her hands in shock.

"Kirby! That cake was for Elemental!" She scolded. "And if you were to eat the cake, you could have at least shared with everyone!"

"Speaking of Elemental, she hasn't said a word throughout this whole one-shot," Kyte piped up. Everyone blinked and turned to the couch to the elemental that still lay face flat on the floor.

"Um... Elemental, are you okay?" Marth asked, gently shaking her shoulder. She glared at him, eyes glowing red with anger.

"Someone... owes me... a 3DS XL!" She snapped, holding up the top and bottom screen of her now broken 3DS. The Smashers glanced each other before all dashing away, leaving Kirby on the couch.

"Heh... Happy Birthday?" And with that, he blew on the airhorn before running away.

FIN

**A/N: Yup. Today's officially my 15th year of living on this Earth. And a month and 20 days until I first joined Fanfiction. The best decision of my life...**

**So, to celebrate such an occasion, I will post one peice of content in each of my accounts, both here and on my Mario account, everyday this week. So, enjoy my massive amount of updates! **

**But seriously, throughout all my months on Fanfiction, thank you all for following and reviewing for all my stories! Here is some complimentary birthday cupcakes! *Hands out cupcakes for all readers***

**So, make sure to check out ****_A Super Smash Bro High Story_**** and****_ The Next Smash Adventure_****! The next chaper for TNSA will be up later tonight! See all you later! **

**-Elemental Angels and Demons 004**


End file.
